Polly
Physical Description Polly has a thin, toned body, with moderately sized breasts. She has light skin with a beauty mark on her right cheekbone, turquoise eyes and permed, dyed, blonde hair swept up in a pink headband. Her makeup consists of pink eyeshadow, blue eyeliner, strawberry colored lipstick, and baby pink nail polish. Polly's default outfit is modeled after 80's clothing. Along with the headband she wears chunky, light pink, triangle shaped, dangle earrings, a turquoise leotard with a red and yellow shooting star design, a pink, off-the-shoulder, three quarter length, crop top with a yellow and silver 80's textile design, black armwarmers, and thin, black tights. Personality ''"Polly is by far the most requested type of character we've ever had. She's a very classy and traditional lady that dreams of someday being the perfect housewife. She's kinda obsessed with stereotypically girly things like fashion and makeup. She even has her own online beauty channel with like tons of viewers. Also, she has a dick! So you better pack some extra lube in that carry-on. You're gonna need it!" - ''Kyu via Hunie Direct - Aug 2018 video. History N/A Relationships N/A Controversy When first introduced in the Hunie Direct - Aug 2018 video, Polly was confirmed to be a transgender woman who had not fully transitioned. There was a mixed response to this announcement within hours of the video's upload prompting HunieDev to start a strawpoll for adding an option ingame to finish the game without a sexual encounter with Polly. The results were almost completely cut in half with 43% preferring to have this feature added. In a later tweet, HunieDev announced that instead of adding said option, they would add a feature to allow the player to choose Polly's gender either as a transgender female or female at birth stating that while they could not please everyone, having the player choose would be the best way to make most people happy. This too, was met with polarizing opinions to the point where HunieDev has recinded the use of the term transgender and has opted for the terms "female" and "female with male genitals" as a way to avoid using any specific terminology. Trivia *Polly is the first girl to have the player choose her genitals. **That being said, she's also the first girl with male genitals in the HuniePop franchise. *Polly's outfits seems to be based off of old fashion periods such as the 80's and 50's. *She is voiced by Marissa Lenti. **According to her tweet , Polly's voice was inspired by a mix of Madonna and Cyndi Lauper . **Marissa Lenti also voice acts Cocotte from the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Super and Moze from Borderlands 3. **Originally, Polly was to have two voice actors, the other being Minh Ton but at the time of casting, Minh was underage. Therefore, he was re-casted as a future voice actor for any new characters added in future games or DLC. ***Though as of November 2019, Minh is now of age and has the potential role for voicing Polly. Category:Characters